Known radiofrequency (“RF”) ablation devices employ an array of electrode tines deployed from the end of a single delivery cannula to transmit RF energy into a targeted tissue area, e.g., a tumor, causing heating and eventual ablation of the tissue area. Such electrode array devices include the LeVeen Needle and Co-Access (collectively “LeVeen Needle”) devices manufactured and distributed by Boston Scientific Corporation. The actual number of tines provided on the various electrode array devices, including but not limited to the LeVeen Needle devices, depends in part on the size of the tissue area to be ablated. There are natural limitations on the effective cross-sectional area that any single tine can contribute to the overall ablation, typically about 1 cm in diameter. Thus, for creating larger ablation areas, more tines are generally needed. Of course, since all of the tines must be able to be housed in the delivery cannula, the greater the number of tines, the greater the delivery cannula profile and attendant collateral tissue damage caused by larger gauge cannula.